


Wolves Of The Blood Moon

by Amaria567_Eloft, ShortyStacks



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I’m on the bullshit train and not getting off, No beta we die like Wild, OC inserts yo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolves, lil extreme bits, when you like angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria567_Eloft/pseuds/Amaria567_Eloft, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortyStacks/pseuds/ShortyStacks
Summary: An AU located in Wild's Hyrule where Werewolves own the land, fighting for territory, discussing their troubles, being family, and fighting one who aims to throw their lives upside down!
Relationships: Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. When the Moon rises

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back on the AU train I’m sorry (no I’m not) this time with ✨wolves✨ . Enjoy and feel free to speculate about our lovely boys, there’s a lot here

Howling echoed in Four’s ears as he picked up one of the herbs that glowed in the moonlight. Shadow, in wolf form beside him, flicked his ears. Four nodded in annoyance. Another battle… 

If he recalled correctly, it was a fight between the two Alphas known as Tetra and Time. The latter of the two had a lot of respect in his region, versus Tetra, who was just starting out in her region. If Four recalled correctly, Tetra had been Alpha for a couple of months compared to Time's ten or so years. And yet her pack had a air of respect for her, considering that she'd driven out the tyrant Yslvis, that just used his pack for his own gain.

But that didn't matter to Four. What did matter was that the two packs of werewolves, or whatever they were, were scaring off people who may want to make the pilgrimage to the Master Sword's resting place. It was unsurprising, tensions were always high between the two packs. Shadow, Four's trusted alley, turned back into his human form, a snarl on his lips.

"So close to the full moon... what will Hylia think?" He asked angrily, even though Four could tell the shadowy version of himself was amused by the fighting of the other packs.

"Come on, Shadow, we both know that you are wondering why their fighting this time." Four responded to his best friend while Shadow turned his snarl into a smooth grin while picking a random Silent Princess, of which were said to grow in Time's borders only. 

"perhaps," Shadow shrugged, pocketing the snow-colored flower. "I hope they don't get too close, though. Our poor friends..."

"You don't care about that, now do you?" Four scolded, pulling Shadow's ear. Shadow giggled. 

"Yeah, I do, actually! They're fun to prank!" Shadow responded, smacking Four on the cheek. The two continued to play fight for a while until a howl cut through their joyous moment. The howl of victory.

* * *

~Wind’s P.O.V.~

Wind stood close to his Alpha with blood running down his cheek as Time and his Beta and mate, Malon, stood on a rock that made the two higher than Tetra's fleeing pack and Time's own, who had already begun to relax without care, tearing into the plentiful meats that Wind and Tetra had been sharing with their friends moments earlier.

"Tetra! Wind!" Linebeck and Gonzo had tried to grab their alpha and beta by the scruffs, attempting to pull them back. Tetra resisted her younger, but bigger, packmate, glowering at Time, who was still in his Coyote form, basking in the sunlight. 

"We'll be back, Time! Just you wait!" Tetra growled before turning around, muttering under her breath as she raced for her pack, who was severly wounded. 

"Wind," Malon, a fellow beta called out from her perch. "I wish your pack luck, but this territory is ours, not yours."

Wind said nothing as he looked at Time, who had lost his eye in a fight long ago with the Twilight Pack, continued to lounge, undisturbed. What could one werewolf do? Wind, growling under his breath, fled through the trees, twigs scraping against his wounds and making him more uncomfortable than he already was. A couple of critters scampered away from him as he hurried towards the camp, heart pounding in his chest.

Eventually he reached the Zora's Domain, where a couple of Zora were still lounging about in their pools. This was only the half-way point for his pack, where he and Tetra counted and made sure that everyone was still able to make it back home. 

11, 12, 14, 17, 24. "We're missing little Niko." Tetra spoke for him. Wind nodded, his stomach squirming in apprehension.

"I'll go look for him!" Offered Aryll, Wind's younger sister. Wind could already feel his stress spiking up at the thought of Aryll looking for one aardwolf in the growing dark, especially if he'd been too wounded to have fled the battlefield.

"No," Tetra spoke firmly to the young girl. "I need you and Gonzo to lead the others back to camp while Wind and I look for him. Besides, your grandmother told me to make sure you got home safe- She may be old, but she could still flay me- and I'd probably let her." Tetra told the crest-fallen 12-year-old. "You went with us to help the wounded get away safely, that's all. When you're 14, I *might* let you look for missing, but until now, you stay. Understood?" The blue-eyed girl looked Aryll right in the eyes.

"....Be safe, big bro!" Aryll spoke cheerfully, rushing up to her big brother and hugging him. "Grandma and I will wait for you, I promise!"

"Save me some soup!" Wind called as the two Omegas gathered up the other of their clan, running off. Wind sighed. Thank Hylia that Tetra was Alpha. If he'd been in the position of leadership, he would've probably sent out many patrols for one person. One wolf? But he and Tetra were the least wounded, and Aryll was in the position of taking up leadership with Gonzo should Tetra and Wind have any troubles getting back to the pack.

"I'm worried that Legend will take use of this upset to attack us," Tetra admitted as they set out again, heading for the blood-strewn battlefield. Zora greeted them with nods as they passed, but Tetra said nothing back. 

"Legend doesn't really like water, unlike Marin and Ravio," Wind responded, pausing as he realized he'd almost licked his hand habitually. "They only want that marshland leading to Zora's Domain," He pointed out.

"True," Tetra agreed. "But even so, Legend could *easily* defeat us, especially if they forge an alliance with Time. And that beta of his... plus Artemis, they are a very war-heavy clan."

"I highly doubt that he'll work out *anything* With Time. You remember last full moon? They were arguing with Twilight about water sources, even with Kakariko village in their lands." Wind chuckled, amused at the thought. While they'd been arguing, he had discussed a couple of things with Fledge, one of Sky's clan. "Not only water sources, either. they were disscussing Cresent Island."

"Ah, yes, I remember that well." Tetra chuckled. "Thank you, Wind. You always sooth my nerves,"

* * *

~Artemis’s P.O.V~

Artemis watched as Warriors and Legend had one of their constant boughs, where they threw words of anger and competition at each other while the Sheikah and their Clan watched nervously. Artemis, Ravio, and Marin langushied around as the two leaders of the group challenged each other about the full moon a week from now. Who would lead their warriors into the Great Plateau, where everyone was comfortable and where Hylia's influence was strongest.

"We should claim the land to the south of us and you know it, Legend!" Warriors boomed while Marin chuckled as Artemis finished the braid in her long, red hair. 

"I'm waiting until the full moon to see what the other packs want with Time, Wars! Time holds the central territory, which means he's *always* fought with the other clans more than the others. It's best to see if Tetra won against Time this time. If she won, then that means his pack is going through a weak spot which means that he will need all territory he can get for the winter."

"We all need all the territory we can get, you know that, Legend," Artemis called out, annoyed. Legend nodded, his brows knit in worry.

"I'm aware of that, Artemis. I just... Ugh...." Legend's shoulders were tight, as though he was about to fight a lynel. Artemis had seen it often. Wars was also silent, thinking over the words his leader, and one of his best friends, had said.

"I know you're worried, Legend," Marin called out, "But the Faron Woods is the greatest food source right now. If you want to keep us safe and well-fed meat wise, then Faron Woods will likely have to be taken. Not to mention, Time has the Hylians, who always trade with him willingly. We only have the Sheikah." She told him in her gentle and always loving manner.

Legend growled in annoyance. Artemis nodded at her friend approvingly. Finally, someone had a good point when it came to food in the territories. "Marin is right, Legend. You know that I respect you dearly, my friend, but as a leader, you must think of your pack first." Impa was watching from the leader's hut, and Impa had called out to the leader with a smile. 

"You're right. You all are, I know." Legend agreed. "Alright, here's what we'll do- We'll listen to the others at the full moon and see how they're planning on dealing with the full moon, and after- and *only* after, will I make plans to take Faron Woods with Wars, Artemis, and you all."

His pack felt the tension in both Wars and Legend's shoulders dissapate and giving sighs of relief. Ravio seemed to not care. He, after all, was much less of a fighter and more of a healer. Besides, the Legend-look-alike seemed to care much more for rupees than his own friends at times. 

"I'm glad you came to that decision, Legend," Artemis decided to call out. Even if she were to lead differently, she recognized that Legend was the best when it came to words and making on-the-fly descisions, much unlike herself. 

Much as Artemis hated to admit it, she had a soft spot for the crabby leader.

* * *

~Hyrule’s P.O.V~

Hyrule watched as Midna, the sleek blue-and-black-skinned individual, made her back to Gerudo Town, leaving Twilight to take care of pack business. By that, Hyrule meant *dealing with him*.

Of course, Hyrule had heard rumors by the kind Four who had talked to him every once in a while when he'd passed by the forest, but... Hyrule hadn't expected Twilight's pack to rule over the canyon pass that snaked into his desert. The rumors didn't say anything awful, just that Twilight was very serious about outsiders. They said he, himself, was slightly a outsider in Werewolf blood. Because he was also Gerudo.

Twilight's gaze shifted from the strange-colored woman to Hyrule, his deep blue eyes observing Hyrule. "What's a loner werewolf doing in Twili Pack territory?" The alpha asked, calm and smooth in his speech. 

Hyrule shuffled once again under the harsh gazed of the desert wolves. No wonder Four had stated that they were the hardest to lie to. The words he had prepared felt like sand in his mouth. Ironic. "I- I was, was exploring..." He told honestly.

Twilight nodded thoughtfully, sitting down after pulling out his sword.

With a swoop of his sword, a hydromelon sliced cleanly suddenly sat in front of Hyrule.. "Eat. The desert is ruthless to outsiders," Twilight ordered as he looked toward his beta, a bulky man that the others referred to as Kalahari. "Make sure that the path is open for travelers- I'd rather not piss of Time right before a full moon."

"Of course, Twilight." Kalahari responded, looking at Hyrule hesitantly. "Treat my Alpha with respect while I'm gone, loner," The man ordered, gathering a couple of others before leaving. 

"Relax," Twilight urged as Hyrule looked at the red flesh that tempted him. "Now, tell me, why are you exploring? I know most loners prefer to explore, but you are the first I've met."

"Uhm... well, I used to be in a pack, kinda like yours, but...." Hyrule gulped as he realized that the desert alpha was correct. Snatching up the hydromelon, Hyrule practically gulped it down. It tasted like the best food he'd had in a while. Reminded him of the cool summits far beyond this place where the packs attempted to live in peace. "I was kicked out of my pack at a young age," Hyrule informed honestly.

"That's unfortunate," Spoke up a young boy besides an elderly man and slightly younger woman who craddled a young baby in her arms. The old man nodded when the young man looked at the elders hesitantly. "May I ask why?"

"...You'd want to kick me out," Hyrule responded hesitantly. 

"Twilight?" The young boy asked, smiling up at his alpha. 

"No harm will befall you unless you wish harm upon us, I assure," Twilight promised. Hyrule observed his facial features, everything, trying to see if he was lying.

He found nothing. With a deep breath, Hyrule told him the truth. "I have to turn on the New Moon, Not the Full."

Hyrule waited with his eyes closed, prepared for howls of shock and demands that he leave. But the desert air, hot around his ears, held none of the stinging rebukes and demands and claims he was not a werewolf. 

"I see." Twilight responded, thoughtful. He pat Hyrule on the head, tussling the brown-haired individual's hair. "I must converse with my pack, but feel free to ask should you need anything."

Hyrule watched the alpha leave, shocked. Nothing had happened. He hadn't recieved anything apart from a noggie. Hyrule smiled, genuinely, feeling a flutter in his chest. He was really, really happy... Maybe it was because he hadn't been attacked at the confession, or something else. But he really liked the feeling of being accepted.

* * *

~Sun’s P.O.V~

Sun watched as her mate returned from the flight range with both Crimson and Revali, who chatted with each other as they came closer to the village. She smiled at the thought of being the first to greet her mate, but the Wild child known as Wild laughed as he jumped of the fencing of the Rito Village to greet the two rito and werewolf. Sun laughed as she followed much slower in comparison, but she quickly caught up with her mate.

"Sky! You're back!" Sun and Wild greeted simultaniously, chuckling. 

"Your friends are like hatchlings following their mother," Revali scoffed as he looked at the two who had rushed up, hugging their Alpha. Sun sat up from her tackle to stick her tongue out teasingly at Revali while Wild and Sky began rough housing, laughing together while they fought. 

"You like Sky just as much as we do, admit it!"

A new voice had entered the fray, Pipit being the owner. He walked over much more calmly than his fellow werewolves, but he did not join in teasing the Rito Champion nor joining Sky and Wild playing in their wolf forms. The much large Sky easily pinned down his comrade, smirking a wolfish grin. The Dire Wolf turned back into a human, getting off of his friend that he'd saved so long ago to pick Sun up, who screamed in shock.

"Sky, put me down!" Sun protested as she smiled towards her mate and best friend. Revali scoffed as Sky put Sun down, smirking affectionately.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to have fun every once in a while, Revali," Wild pointed out to his best friend. 

"When war is a constant threat, I don't see the point in having *fun* young werewolf."

"I mean, if you don't have fun, you can't fight nearly as well. Besides, we're one of the more calm packs when it comes to battle. Nobody wants to fight with our big Dire Wolf over there." Wild responded, elbowing the Rito affectionately. 

"That may be true, young Wild, but even the biggest opponents can be taken down with ease should their mind be put to it." Crimson pointed out, ruffling his feathers against the coming cold. Sun chuckled.

"It's getting cold. We should head back inside," Sky urged at the action of his friend. The two had grown up together, Sun recalled.

"Yes, I'm cold!" Piped up a younger of the pack. Sky looked down to see young Kukiel, wearing a large jacket to protect herself from the cold. 

"Kukiel, does your mom know you're out here?" Sun kneeled to look at the young girl, smiling. 

"Yep! I wanted to say hi to Sky!" Kukiel responded, reaching up to him with a hand and waving. "Hi!"

"Hey, Kukiel."

* * *

~*Time’s P.o.v*~  
Time watched his friends lounge about after winning their most recent battle with Tetra, the alpha who'd continually tried to challenge him to claim more territory. When would she learn, he wondered? Even with the skilled Wind and several strong fighters, Time had both experience, numbers, and resources. It was doubtful that the younger alpha would ever make any headway in the fight with him.

And yet... He did respect the young girl. She had spark, and she was smart enough when it came to battle plans. Perhaps not so much as the South Forest Pack, but even so, she worked hard. And he could tell Malon felt the same. She wouldn't have given Wind that advice should she not care about the well-being of others. 

That, of course, was why Time had chosen her as both a mate and alpha. Her kind soul was what drew others in, and so long as he had her by his side, there would be nothing he couldn't do.

He was so grateful for his lovely mate, who supported him in everything he did. 


	2. When The Wolves Gather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Werewolf Packs meet every full moon, but this one is more different than most. As the night continues, confusion and curiosity will find its' way to the hearts of every beast, pure of heart or not.

Flora took a deep breath as she stood beside her decrepit father, looking at him worriedly. She would become the alpha soon, assuming that Ganondorf didn’t question her.

Flora was unsure if she could manage taking down someone so powerful on her own. But he stood by her father, attending to him even on Rhoam’s final journey.

“Thank you, Ganondorf. You’ve always been so kind to our family.” She murmured, unable to look at her father in the eye. He was so old, so pale, so weak.

“Do not let him see weakness in your eyes at his passing, young one,” urged Ganondorf, looking down at the young girl. She nodded, looking him in the eye. 

“Will you support me as the beta, Ganondorf?”

Sky walked into the clearing as his giant four-pawed form, his friends standing on the other side of him. The great Deku tree stood still in the center as Koroks popped beside Shadow, who had led them here. “You’re the first this time,” he growled informingly.

Then Shadow left, his tail the last thing to be seen in the undergrowth. “I wonder if that clan near the swamps will show up soon,” Karane commented besides her friends Cawlin and Orielle.

“I doubt it. Smells like shadow and pumpkin,” Sun commented, sniffing the air. “Seems Legend left early this time.”

Sky sniffed to confirm his mate’s findings. Sure enough, she was right.

“Legend scares me,” Wild muttered, licking his paw carelessly. “He always has this knowing gleam in his eye, kinda like Time.” Wild went on, pulling the paw over an ear.

“He has experience and powerful warriors on his side. But he would need to deal with three other packs before us,” Owlan pointed out from where he sat down, looking thin. 

“Not to mention Sky would easily end him!” Laughed Groose confidently as he jumped over to the circle of roots, sitting down and cleaning his tail. Sky shook his head, heading to join his friend under the deep moonlight.

Four burst through the bushes soon after Sky’s pack, the unmistakable sight of the mismatched pack known as the Lanayru Pack coming after. Legend and Warriors lead them, looking perfectly in sync.

Sky could not feel but amazed at their teamwork, for the whole pack seemed to be one forest of fur. 

With a flick of Legend’s tail, the whole party stopped. They continued to settle in while Four raced back into the forest, silent as he always was. 

Legend hopped onto the Great Deku Tree’s main root, standing next to Sky not as a lesser being, but as an equal. He seemed totally calm, if not unamused by the situation.

“Your pack,” Sky barked softly, looking at the group. They seemed... thinner than usual. 

Legend sighed, shrugging. “I’ll tell you later.” He licked a paw, ignoring Skys glance of concern. Sky’s eyes narrowed. For Legend lived in the deep wood, where deer and other animals were plentiful. They also had plenty of fertile farmland. 

A glance at Sun, who was conversing with the friendly Din, and a nod confirmed it. Someone was stealing from the group of werewolves to the southeast. Legend and Warriors both looked especially weaker than they had the last full moon. 

Strong, full-blown howls filled the night air. Tetra and Twilight had arrived. The two followed side-by-side, unbothered by each other. Like Sky and Legend, Tetra and Twilight remained neutral. It was often that the closer you were to a rival pack, the more likely you were to be in more hostile relations with them. 

“Ah, hello, Sky.” Tetra greeted, her voice full of uncomfort. 

“Tetra. Is your pack doing well?”

“As well as it can be, thank you.” The woman answered, flicking her tail towards the small group she’d brought. 

“It’s good to see you, anyway,” Sky responded cheerily.

Tetra nodded in response. Legend licked his tail nonchalantly, ignoring Twilights attempts to make conversation. 

“Come on, guys, it’s the truce!” Marin called from below. Ravio and Nayru beside her nodded agreement.

“Tensions as of recently have been high,” Twilight pointed out, flicking his ear. “We’re all weary of each other.” He went on, sighing. “Once Time gets here, we’ll start.”

Tetra nodded, giving a wolfish grin. “It was worse when the old alpha of my pack were present.” Growls of amusement rang through the clearing. “So let’s be glad that the grump over there isn’t like him!”

Legend ignored the tease, continuing to clean himself. 

“We’re all here!” Malon’s sweet and melodic voice called out when she, led by both Shadow and Four, came into veiw, Time right behind her.

Marin rushed to greet the beta, the two being rather friendly compared to the others. Sky watched as Time jumped over to the Great Deku Tree. 

“Can we start now?” Tetra asked, impatient. “I have pups waiting for me to teach them,”

“You can go first, then,” Time responded, his shoulders high. “But I must warn everyone- there were strange scents found outside the forest today.” 

“I’ll look into that,” Shadow called beside Four at the edge. Time nodded in recognition and thanks.

“Alright, then,” Tetra started. “We’ve been doing well, considering. The fish in the area have seemed to multiply, though I don’t know why. If I had to assume, predators have been migrating.”

“Alright, then,” Tetra started. “We’ve been doing well, considering. The fish in the area have seemed to multiply, though I don’t know why. If I had to assume, predators have been migrating.”

“But apart from that, the only issue is that we’ve been having territorial disputes with Time.”

“I have disputes with everyone, you needn’t announce this,” Time informed, exasperated in his tone. 

“Let her continue, Time,” Legend urged.

“I’m done. Do you want to go next, Sky?”

“Sure. Things have been going well, though we found lingering rogue scent. It was heading toward the desert.” Sky warned Twilight.

“Yes, we’re aware. We sent him on his way, and things have been well. I think the only thing that I’ve noticed is the the Gerudo have been on high alert lately,” Twilight responded. 

“Gerudo halfling scum,” a elder beside the tree muttered.

“Mido,” Legend barked.

The elder rolled his eyes, licking his paw.

“Time? Legend? You’re next,” Twilight urged. 

“I’ll let Time go first,” Legend responded, glancing downward at Artemis. Sky watched her nod agreement.

“There’s just the usual- disputes, trading, that’s all,” Time sounded tired, as though he wanted to go home. “The root’s yours, Legend.” Time sat down.

“Many of you may have noticed that my pack is-“ Legend paused, as though pride stopped him from continuing, “hungrier than usual,” he shuffled awkwardly, the long legs he had not helping his cause.

“We’ve been suffering, yes, but-“ 

A howl, long and painful, went over the werewolves’ ears, interrupting the long-legged wolf. 

“Shadow!” Four yelled, shocked. Sky and Wild were the first to jump down to meet the entrance.

“Ganondorf, put him down!” A wolf’s voice never heard ordered. “He did as you asked, now let him be!”

Sky was met with red eyes and a wolf *bigger* than him, holding the kit fox down with a oversized paw. Shadow was wounded, though the oversized wolf seemed to be staunching the blood.

“Ganondorf,” the voice repeated, a female wolf coming into veiw. The giant huffed, letting go. Shadow squeaked in pain, rushing away. 

“Here, let me,” a voice behind Sky whispered, probably Four.

“Honestly, you can’t react with bloodshed all the time. My father has talked to you about this before,” a spotted Hyena growled unammusingly.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Wild suddenly snapped. They hyena turned to look at Sky and Wild. She barked in surprise. 

“Link?!”

Both Sky and Wild jumped back slightly in shock. “Ah, Link,” the giant spoke. His voice was sweet, but it also had a touch of venom in its voice. “How nice to see you’re alive and well. Isn’t that right?”

“Link, where’ve you been?” The woman sounded worried. 

“Who are you two?” Wild questioned as Sky raised his hackles. 

“...you don’t remember us?”

“Wild came to us wounded and unsure of his past.” Sky answered for the stripped Hyena. 

“Wild, huh?” Asked the large wolf. But the smaller one’s attention was suddenly on Sky.

“So it’s true!” She yelped in excitement. “Dire wolves are still alive!”

“Stop,” Wild pulled the females attention back to him. “Who- who are you?”

“Right, I’m sorry,” she took a deep breath, looking up at the giant wolf beside her.

“My name is Flora, of the flower pack. My father, Rhoam, was the old alpha. And this was his- and my- beta, Ganondorf.”

“And... you know me?”

“Considering that you used to be one of our best fighters, yes we do,” growled Ganondorf. 

“When we found you missing, we feared the worst,” Flora murmured.

“Sky!” Legend and Time were somehow speaking together, scrambling to Sky’s side. “What are you doing, talking to a trespasser?” Time went on, a deep growl ringing through his throat.

“They know Wild,” Sky nodded to the hyena, who looked at Flora with narrowed eyes. 

“I can only assume Link- er, Wild, yes- Got amnesia. If I could talk with your healer, I could make a proper diagnosis and then continue from there.” Flora went on, unbothered by the arrival of the two others. 

“We’re not done tonight,” Legend muttered before glancing at Shadow. “Sky?”

“I’ll let them talk to the healer,” Sky decided, a glance at Wild. Legend nodded, Time flicking his ear in worry. “I’ll send some of my wolves to help.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.” Sky answered. 

“This is non-negotiable. You saw what he did to Shadow, right?” Time glared. Ganondorf grinned, showing white fangs.

“Sky,” Legend looked at the male worriedly. “I must have a word.”

“Alright,” Sky agreed, leading the red fox to a more quiet location.

“Look,” Legend’s voice was soft. “My wolves have been reporting theft- from several different werewolves. I think that there’s a new pack in town, and they don’t understand honor.”

“I’ll keep an eye out, but I think that Flora has honor at least,”

“That alpha might, but can she control such a- such a giant animal?”

“He stopped when Flora told him too,” Sky shuffled uncomfortably. 

She had to tell him several times, though,” Legend pointed out. “Look, just be careful, okay?”

“Of course,”

“You seem troubled,” Malon was padding over to Legend, who was beside the grumbling elders. He had been listening for most of the night, letting his pack rest. Twilight also sat listening.

“I was interrupted, of course I’m ‘troubled’” Legend pointed out as Mido cleansed Legend’s back. 

“I see,” Malon chuckled. “Perhaps I can relay a message?” Malon twirled her ears toTime, who talked with Ravio rather easily.

“I think the werewolves that attacked Shadow have been hunting in my territory. Not to mention that we have been experiencing some random attacks.”

“You suspect that the people who know Wild are bad people?” Twilight asked while Mido huffed.

“Never trust a outsider,” the old man muttered. “They’re how Saria died. You know this, Son.” Mido went back to cleaning.

“Saria... why did she leave Time’s pack?” Twilight asked. 

“That’s not one of your business, young’un!” Mido spat. 

“...I see,” Twilight sighed. “Shame,” he muttered. 

“Indeed,” Malon agreed, settling down. “Your mother and I were good friends, Legend.”

“I don’t remember too much about her, but I am proud of Saria for what she did- for my friends” Legend responded, sighing.

Then he got up. “EVERYONE!” He called out to his pack. “ITS TIME TO GO, BEFORE THE SUN RISES!

* * *

“Are you alright?” Four looked at his friend worriedly. Shadow nodded as Four pulled the bandages tighter against Shadow’s chest. “That was stupid,”

“Four,” Shadow spoke seriously. “We can’t allow Ganondorf to stay here.”

Four dropped his bandages, shocked. “Why?”

“...because he’s gonna hunt us all,” The small fox whispered, tail shaking. “We’re all gonna die,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, next chapter is where the stuff really gets intense. I reccomend that you keep the tags in mind, know that this isn't 'light-hearted', and that all of this pain will be worth it in the end. Love y'all, thank you for your support. Have a great day~!


End file.
